


crimson and bare as i stand, yours completely

by orphan_account



Series: yayo, yes you [3]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian AU, Mommy Kink, Smut, Use of restraints, tw slight mention of drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 19:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Brooke's had a rough week and Vanessa helps her relax.





	crimson and bare as i stand, yours completely

Vanessa knew Brooke was having a hard week. Her usual ever so confident aura had taken a back seat and was replaced by nail-biting anxiety. Recently, there had been reports on the news of there being suspicion of a drug ring in the city. Brooke knew all her tracks were covered but it still didn’t stop her from panicking every time the news brought it up. She’d hardly left the apartment in a week, she spent most of the time pacing the living room with the news on, biting her fingernails while Vanessa looked on from the kitchen with concern written all over her features. 

Vanessa’s had the idea for a few days now, Brooke needs to relax and let off some steam, she knows that. So, she puts her idea to good use. She dresses quickly and kisses Brooke on the cheek before taking Brooke’s blackcard from her purse and telling her she’s going out to the store. Brooke nods her head without even questioning what she’s going for. Vanessa orders an Uber and heads out the door.

When she arrives to her destination she clambers out of the car and to the storefront.  _ Agent Provocateur,  _ the sign read in a delicate scroll. Vanessa was used to buying expensive lingerie but always with Brooke there. She’s never gone alone before, and she felt a little naughty with her drug lord girlfriend’s blackcard in her purse, about to pick out something sexy and tantalizing to surprise her with. Her thoughts are interrupted by the security guard opening the big, luxurious doors for her. Upon her entrance, a tall blonde sales lady offers her a flute of champagne. 

“Please enjoy yourself, let me know if you need anything.”

Vanessa thanks her and crosses the sales floor to begin searching for something perfect. Immediately, a whole set catches her eye. The set consists of a sheer baby pink bralette with delicate black stitching and lace inserts and matching panties. She flags the sales lady down and asks to try on the set, along with a simple black garter belt, smooth luxurious thigh high stockings, and a sheer black robe that definitely will graze the floor as she walks. The sales girl leads her to a fitting room, which is about the size of a decent sized bedroom and has a luxurious sofa in the corner. She tries on the set and knows immediately this is the one. Her breasts fill out the sheer cups perfectly, leaving her nipples straining against the fabric. And the panties, she realizes, are crotchless, revealing her pretty little pussy. Brooke would be all over her when she got home. 

The woman at the register carefully packages her new items and Vanessa pays. She’s used to Brooke spending ungodly amounts of money on her so she doesn’t bat an eye when the total comes to nearly $4,500.

When she gets back to the penthouse that she and Brooke share she quickly discards the luxury packaging and shoves her new items into Walmart bags to hide what she’s bought. She walks in the door and sees Brooke get up from the couch to greet her. She wraps her arms around Vanessa’s waist and kisses her cheek. 

“I missed you. What’d you get at the store? You were gone a long time,” she says nuzzling her face on the top of Vanessa’s head. 

“Nothing. Just tampons. They didn’t have the ones I like at the first store I went to so I went to a different one,” she says, rolling her eyes to seem more convincing. Brooke’s eyes fill with concern.

“You have your period this week? I thought it was next week. Do you need anything? Maybe a back rub, or a nice warm bath, or a snack?”

Vanessa’s heart swells at Brooke’s doting. Her girlfriend, the hard-ass drug lord, was really a soft loving person at heart despite her sometimes cruel actions. When she cares about someone she goes all in, and Vanessa loves her for it. 

Vanessa shakes her head.

“No thank you, baby. I’m just gonna go to the bathroom to freshen up, ok?” 

Brooke nods and sends her off with a gentle kiss on the forehead.

Vanessa takes her time getting ready. She neatens up her bikini line and moisturizes everywhere, then applies light makeup. She leaves her wild curls alone, she knows Brooke loves when she wears her hair down and messy. She feels powerful as she puts on her new lingerie, piece by piece. Vanessa slips into her new panties and marvels in the mirror at how good her ass looks. Once she’s finished she looks like something out of fancy porn. She grabs her portable speaker and makes her way down the fancy staircase to the living room, where Brooke sits on the couch, oblivious to Vanessa’s antics. She only looks up when the lights dim and Vanessa’s speaker is blaring “Yayo,” by Lana del Rey. Brooke spots Vanessa and immediately feels a surge of dominant energy flow through her. When Vanessa strides over to her, she stands up and reaches out to touch Vanessa’s waist. Vanessa bats her hands away and pushes her back on the couch so Brooke is no longer towering over her.

“Nuh uh, no touching, mommy. I’m calling the shots tonight,” Vanessa purrs seductively. Brooke’s eyes darken immediately.

“You sure about that, baby girl? You sure you wanna be a brat tonight? Mommy might have to punish you for this,” Brooke says, shrugging at the last part. Vanessa already has her mind made up, she’s gonna call the shots anyway, despite Brooke’s warning.

Vanessa shushes Brooke, knowing it’s gonna get her in trouble later. Vanessa unties the robe she’s wearing, slowly, teasing Brooke. Once it’s untied she drops the robe to the ground, leaving Vanessa only in her new lingerie. Brooke’s breath catches in her throat.

“So, I take it you didn’t go to Walmart earlier,” Brooke says, making it more of a statement than a question. Vanessa shakes her head.

“Wanted to get something special for you,” she says, leaning over Brooke with her hands on Brooke’s shoulders.

She stands up again and sways her hips to the sensual melody of the song. Brooke can’t take her eyes off of Vanessa as the heat of arousal builds and builds in Brooke’s lower abdomen. She didn’t think it could get any worse until Vanessa’s in her lap, gyrating her hips. Vanessa has her arms around Brooke’s neck as she slowly gives Brooke a lap dance. As Brooke moves her hands to rest on Vanessa’s hips, Vanessa grabs her hands and moves each one back to the couch.

“I said no touching, mommy. I mean it,” Vanessa says sternly but her words have an air of softness to them as well. She grinds down a little harder than before, rutting against Brooke’s thigh. Brooke’s wearing shorts so when Vanessa grinds down a little harder Brooke feels the warmth of Vanessa’s basically bare pussy against her own skin. The little slut is wearing crotchless panties and she won’t even let Brooke touch her.

Vanessa continues dancing and grinding down on Brooke’s lap until her playlist ends. At this point, it’s not only Brooke who’s buzzing with arousal. All the grinding Vanessa did has taken its toll and now she needs to be touched so bad.

“You can touch now, mommy, please,” Vanessa purrs. Brooke smirks

“You think you can just decide when you get touched? Mommy was gonna touch you earlier but you had to go and be a brat and tease me. You know how I hate being teased. So, I think it’s only fair that you get teased for a while,” Brooke says, lightly brushing her fingertips on the outsides of Vanessa’s thighs. Vanessa whines into Brooke’s neck.

“Please,” she breathes. Brooke shakes her head and taps Vanessa’s thigh, signaling for her to stand up. Once Vanessa’s up and off her lap, she pulls Vanessa close, lips ghosting along Vanessa’s jaw, but never really touching. The lack of affection and touching was making Vanessa squirmy.

“Go upstairs and wait on the bed for me, I’ll be up when I feel like it. Oh- and no touching, at all. You understand?” Vanessa swallows and nods her head.

“Good, now go.” She demands. With that, Vanessa saunters upstairs and to the bedroom. She lays flat out on the bed, waiting. She can only hope Brooke won’t be long, but she knows Brooke, she can hold out for quite some time if she feels like it. The thought of being left alone that long without Brooke’s touch is enough to make Vanessa squirm with discomfort. 

Downstairs, Brooke is taking her sweet time getting to Vanessa. She stands in the kitchen and leisurely drinks a glass of expensive wine while scrolling through her phone. It must be driving Vanessa crazy, Brooke thinks to herself.

And she’s right. Upstairs Vanessa is gripping the sheets, hips bucking in the air searching for friction she’s not gonna get. At this point her expensive new panties are pretty much ruined, she’s soaked all the way through the delicate material, but she can’t bring herself to care. The only thing on her mind is Brooke; Brooke’s fingers, Brooke’s tongue, Brooke’s favorite strap-on... Her thoughts are consumed with all things Brooke. Vanessa’s fingers are itching to touch herself, but she knows better, she knows if Brooke walks in and sees her hands even near her pussy she’s not gonna get fucked for a week. And Vanessa can’t handle that, she’s got needs.

Brooke’s halfway up the stairs when she hears Vanessa’s whines and whimpers. She smirks to herself, her girl is so needy. When she walks in the bedroom the sight of Vanessa brings pangs of arousal through Brooke’s body. Vanessa’s laying on her back with her knees up and legs open, showing off her dripping cunt. Her face is flushed pink and her hands grip the sheets like her life depends on it. She’s so out of it that she doesn’t even realize Brooke is in the room until Brooke places a hand on her knee. Vanessa jumps at the sudden touch but relaxes when she realizes it’s Brooke. Vanessa moves to sit up, but Brooke gently pushes her back down.

“Hmm I didn’t tell you that you could get up, did I, baby girl?” Brooke tuts disapprovingly. Vanessa shakes her head and lets out a small whine. 

“Mommy, please, I’ve been so good. I’ve been waiting for you this whole time and I didn’t touch myself once. Please, I’ve been a good girl,” Vanessa’s practically sobbing, tears of frustration sliding down her cheeks. Brooke grabs Vanessa by the hand to pull her up. She wipes the tears from her baby’s face and pulls the smaller girl against her chest. 

“Don’t cry, baby, mommy’s gonna fuck you so good, but I think you still need a little punishment first, yeah?” Brooke says into Vanessa’s ear. She feels Vanessa’s body shudder against her.

“Okay, mommy,” she purrs seductively. Brooke strides across the room and fishes through their sex drawer. She pulls out pretty pink silk ropes. Vanessa gasps, she’s never seen Brooke take the ropes out before, but she’s so excited. She could probably come just from the thought of Brooke tying the silky ropes around her wrists. 

“I want you to bend over the bed with your hands behind your back, princess,” Brooke coos. Vanessa does as she’s told immediately, bending over slowly as Brooke watches. When Vanessa’s situated she ties the ropes around Vanessa’s wrists, checking to see if they’re too tight.

“What’s your color, kitten?” Brooke asks sweetly.

“Green, mommy,” she answers.

“Okay, I’m gonna use the paddle, is that okay?” Brooke asks. Vanessa moans.

“Yes mommy, please, I’ve been so bad,” Vanessa says, breathless. 

“Okay, princess. I’m going to give you ten spanks and I want you to count after each one and thank me, got it?” She says, pulling Vanessa’s panties off, leaving her lower half clad in only her garter and stockings. 

“Yes mommy, thank you, mommy.”

“Good girl,” she praises before raising the paddle and gently smacking Vanessa’s ass. Vanessa yelps at the sudden contact.

“One, thank you, mommy.” Brooke raises the paddle again and allows it to come down on Vanessa’s ass again, this time harder.

“Two, thank you, mommy.”

“That’s mommy’s good girl,” Brooke praises, leaning down to kiss Vanessa’s shoulder. Vanessa's knees buckle a little at the praise she’s being given. Brooke’s praises are short lasted as she brings the paddle down on Vanessa’s ass five more times, Vanessa counting in between each. 

“You’re doing so well, only a few more baby,” Brooke says, landing the paddle on Vanessa’s backside a seventh time.

“Uhh mommy,” Vanessa moans.

“What was that kitten? You didn’t count or thank me so you’re gonna have to get an extra,”

“M’ sorry, mommy,” Vanessa apologizes as Brooke brings the paddle down.

“Seven, thank you, mommy.”

Brooke finishes the last three, each getting a little harder and Vanessa’s voice getting a little more hoarse after each.

“You did such a good job. You took your punishment so well, baby, mommy’s so proud of you,” Brooke praises while rubbing Vanessa’s sensitive red backside. Brooke unties Vanessa’s restraints and lets her sit up. She rubs her wrists, kissing each one.

“Thank you, mommy,” Vanessa mumbles, she’s so far deep in subspace she can barely speak, her words just barely coherent enough for Brooke to make out.

“Mommy’s gonna reward you now, sweetheart. Will you lay back for me, princess?”

Vanessa clumsily crawls to the middle of the bed and lies back for Brooke. Brooke crawls on top of her, her frame completely boxing Vanessa in underneath her. She begins kissing every inch of skin she can reach with her lips, muttering praises and words of adoration into Vanessa’s hot skin. She trails her lips down Vanessa’s neck, sucking sweet love bites into her skin, kissing the blooming bruises her teeth leave behind. Kiss after kiss is left on Vanessa’s skin until she’s mewling and bucking her hips.

“Por favor, mami, please fuck me,” Vanessa begs, slipping in some Spanish, because she knows it drives Brooke crazy.

Brooke chuckles, “okay baby, mommy’s gonna touch you now.” Brooke slides her hand down Vanessa’s body, caressing her tantalizing curves on the way. When she finally gets to Vanessa’s crotch, she cups her hand over Vanessa’s dripping pussy. 

“That pretty little pussy of yours is so wet, baby. Mm, I love how wet you get,” Brooke rasps into Vanessa’s ear, sending shudders down the younger girl’s spine. Brooke teases Vanessa for just a little while longer, just circling her finger around Vanessa’s entrance. Suddenly, she decides enough is enough and slides two fingers into Vanessa’s hole, making the other girl arch her back. 

“Gonna work up to four fingers tonight, you think you can handle that, baby?” 

Vanessa moans and nods her head, she needs to be filled. Brooke works her two fingers in and out of Vanessa, scissoring her to open her up. Vanessa practically screams when Brooke slips a third in. She continues to fuck into Vanessa at a steady pace, the obscene sounds of Vanessa’s wet cunt echoing throughout the room.

“Oh god, mommy, more please,” she begs. Brooke happily obliges, plunging her fourth and final finger into Vanessa’s sex. Vanessa screams out in pleasure. Brooke fucks her relentlessly, her thumb traveling up to brush Vanessa’s swollen clit. Her other hand is gently stroking Vanessa’s hair as she whispers praises into her girl’s ear. Black spots start clouding Vanessa’s vision, she feels like she actually might blackout from the intense pleasure. When Vanessa’s breathing starts to get ragged and her back arches, Brooke knows she’s close.

“Ask me to come, kitten,” Brooke purrs. It takes Vanessa no time before she’s begging to come.

“Please mommy, I need it so so badly. You fuck me so good, mommy, I feel so full. I love your fingers inside me. Can I please come, please?” 

“You’ve been so good, you can come, angel,” Brooke whispers, lovingly. With a final thrust of her fingers, Vanessa is coming undone underneath Brooke. Violent shudders rock her body as she’s coming, screaming Brooke’s name at the top of her lungs. Brooke slowly fucks her through her orgasm and pulls out. She keeps her fingers near Vanessa’s entrance so she can feel how her cunt clenches around nothing. 

Vanessa looks completely fucked out. Her cheeks are flushed bright red, her eyes are glassy, and her hair is sweat slicked to her forehead. Brooke strokes her forehead and kisses it gently.

“You did so well, baby girl, so good. I’m so proud of you, mommy’s sweet girl,” she says caressing Vanessa’s face. Vanessa leans into Brooke’s gentle touches before she moves to cuddle into Brooke’s side. 

“We can cuddle in a minute, let’s get you cleaned up and comfy first,” Brooke suggests, tapping the girl’s shoulder to get her to move. Vanessa groans in response.

“ ‘M comfy now,” she says, nearly falling asleep. Brooke chuckles and stands up to go grab some things from the bathroom. She comes back seconds later with some soothing cream for Vanessa’s sore backside, a damp washcloth, and a t-shirt of hers and comfy panties for Vanessa to sleep in. 

“C’mon, baby, turn over,” Brooke says. Vanessa obeys and mewls when Brooke squirts some soothing cream onto her sore, red skin. She gently rubs in the cream, taking extra time to make sure her girl is okay. Brooke then goes to town on Vanessa’s inner thighs, cleaning up the wetness from earlier with the damp washcloth. When she’s done she has Vanessa stand up so she can take off her lingerie in exchange for the pj’s she brought out. Vanessa’s legs are wobbly as Brooke slides off her stockings and garter. She steps into the comfy white cotton panties and pulls them up Vanessa’s hips. From where she’s knelt on the ground she presses a gentle kiss onto Vanessa’s hipbone before standing up and unhooking her sheer bralette. She slides the too big t-shirt over Vanessa’s head, smiling when she sees how it hits her mid-thigh, even though it’s completely normal when Brooke wears it. 

“You can lay back down now, pretty girl,” Brooke suggests. Vanessa doesn’t need to be told twice before crawling back on the bed and under the covers. Brooke leaves Vanessa for a moment to put her own pj’s on, and when she comes back Vanessa’s whining about wanting cuddles. Brooke’s heart swells as she slots herself behind her and wraps a protective arm around Vanessa’s hip. Vanessa grunts and turns over so they’re facing one another.

“Need a goodnight kiss,” she whispers, puckering her lips for that kiss. Brooke happily obliges and presses her lips onto Vanessa’s. Vanessa cuddles up closer to her so that Brooke’s chin is resting on top of her head. 

“Goodnight, mami. I love you,” she says yawning. Brooke’s heart never fails to skip a beat when Vanessa says that to her. She’s done a lot of wrong in her life and will continue to do so, but the one thing she’s ever done right is loving Vanessa. 

“I love you too, princess,” Brooke says honestly. Vanessa’s already snoring softly, so Brooke’s not sure if she hears her. But it’s ok because she’ll hear her say it tomorrow, and the day after, and the day after that, and hopefully for forever. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello bbys, I hope you all enjoyed this!  
> Questions, concerns, comments, prompts, etc are all welcome:)


End file.
